


I Love You So Much It Hurts

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babe has asthma, Babe's nervous, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Day, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: "Bill, I'm gonna drop the goddamn ring. I'm shakin' so goddamn bad I can't even button my suit!"Bill runs a hand through his hair, causing Ma Heffron to click her tongue and hurriedly fix it. "Babe, why the hell are ya nervous? You and Gene are so cute it's disgustin'.""God, he's gonna leave me at the altar. Leave me for some cute doctor at the hospital."





	I Love You So Much It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Totally written for Lynn, who created a very persuasive comment on my Luztoye wedding fic to prompt me to write a Baberoe wedding fic ASAP. Here's my take (and yes, Babe has asthma in this fic).

"Bill, I'm gonna drop the goddamn ring. I'm shakin' so goddamn bad I can't even button my suit!"

Bill runs a hand through his hair, causing Ma Heffron to click her tongue and hurriedly fix it. "Babe, why the hell are ya nervous? You and Gene are so cute it's disgustin'."

"God, he's gonna leave me at the altar. Leave me for some cute doctor at the hospital."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Toye grumbles from across the room. "You're going fuckin' insane."

"Bill, please, go check on Gene for me. Tell 'im that I love 'im but if he wants to leave me he can," Babe cries, rubbing his hands over his face anxiously.

"Fuckin' hell, Babe, someone needs tah knock some sense into ya," Bill mutters, earning a brisk slap to the back of the head from Ma Heffron. "Aye!"

"You will not be givin' my boy a black eye on his weddin' day!" Anne chides, pushing her son's best man out of the room. "Go tell Eugene Babe's message, go."

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit," Babe wheezes, and Anne Heffron directs her son to sit in a fluffy chair in the corner of the room.

Joe sighs. "Please kick me if I act like this on my wedding day."

Anne shoots him her signature glare, effectively shutting him up as she hands her hyperventilating son a bottle of water.

Less than a minute later, there's a rapid knock on the door to Babe's dressing room. "Edward? You okay?"

Babe practically sprints to the door, slamming his body against it to hold it shut. "GENE! What the fuck are you doin' 'ere?"

"Bill tol' me you were freakin' out," he replies, jiggling the doorknob. "Edward, open up."

"No! You can't see me 'fore the wedding!" He protests breathlessly, firmly holding the doorknob. "'M fine!"

"Edward, d'ya have your inhaler?" Eugene asks, the slight waver in his voice the only sign of worry. Babe sighs, Gene's doctor voice never fails to settle him.

"Yeah, I got it somewhere. Ma, where's my inhaler?"

"Here, hun."

"Deep breaths, Babe. In..." Eugene presses his forehead against the door, instructing his soon-to-be-husband through one of his panic attacks. "...out."

Babe sighs, resting against the doors as he rakes the prescribed one minute rest between puffs. "Gene..."

"Edward, relax. Just twenty more seconds before your next one," he replies softly, still hearing the nervous break in his fiancé's voice. "Another round in three... two... one... breathe in..."

The redhead does as he's told, slumping back against the door again once he's finished. "I love you, Edward," he hears, the accent he loves so much muffled through the door.

"Gene, are ya sure? I know 'm a burden, and I know I snore too much, and I —"

"Babe, I love you so goddamn much it hurts," Eugene interjects firmly, feeling his face heat up just slightly at the publicity of the words, but hell, he's getting married in less than an hour. "'M not gonna leave you at the altar."

"Promise?"

Roe chuckles. "Promise. Now, why can't I see you?"

"It's bad luck, Gene. You've already broken the rules by talkin' to me."

"Alright, I know when I'm not welcome. See you soon, _mon rayon de soleil_. _Je t'aime beaucoup_."

Babe exhales happily, only letting Bill back into the room after he swears on his own life that Roe wasn't waiting with him.

"Christ, Babe. You've got yourself one stubborn son of a bitch," Bill remarks, clapping his best friend on the back. "'E wouldn't let me leave the room wit'out 'im."

He chuckles. "Yeah, that sounds like 'im."

"C'mon, sweet'eart. You've got to be out there soon; let's get you ready," Ma Heffron commands, beginning to fuss with her son's hair again.

"Ma..." he whines, but sits down in front of her reluctantly. She smiles happily, grabbing another two chairs from at the vanity in the room and pulling them in line next to Babe. "Bill, Joe, come 'ere. You're not done either."

With minimal complaints, the other two boys does as she instructs, never one to go against Ma Heffron's words.

Back in his room, Roe flops down onto the only comfortable couch in the vicinity, earning a few concerned looks from Spina, Renée, and Webster.

"'M fine," he assures them before they ask, shutting them all up with just one firm look. "He's fine. Just nerves."

Renée smiles. "Well, it's almost time to go."

"You got the rings?"

Spina pats his coat pocket. "Right here. Gonna give them to the ring bearer when we get out there."

Roe nods. "Good. Alright, let's go get married."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory that Webster and Roe got along really well. I think they'd make cute friends who'd talk over coffee or tea about poetry and French literature (because you know Web would pick up French pretty easily).
> 
> Also:
> 
> "Mon rayon de soleil" = "My sunshine"
> 
> "Je t'aime beaucoup" = "I love you very much"


End file.
